


Last Friday Night

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine accidentally met when Kurt got locked out on the fire escape and came in through Blaine's window. Then Blaine invited him to drop by again, so sometimes he does.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2334251">Last Friday</a>, Katy Perry may have come up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

Blaine set the ipod into the speaker dock on his dresser with a satisfactory _click_ and pressed play. The first perky notes started blaring across the room as Blaine started pulling the blankets and sheets off his bed, and dividing his dirty clothes into piles on the floor to separate it for the laundry loads.

Blaine was in a good mood. It was Sunday afternoon. He had finished his homework yesterday, he didn't have work or rehearsal today, so (aside from a few household chores) he had the rest of the day free. That seemed like as good an excuse as any to crank up the music and dance.

_Pictures of last night_  
 _Ended up online_  
 _I'm screwed_  
 _Oh well_  
 _It's a blacked out blur_  
 _But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Blaine was bouncing around the room and shaking his bootie as he dropped a pair of red pants into one pile and then threw a yellow shirt over his shoulder into another. He sang along with the music as he emptied the hamper and then gathered up an armful of clothes for the first load and boogied into the other room where the washing machine was. His door stayed open and the music was loud enough that he could hear it the whole time. He was still singing and grooving as he came back into his room.

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah I think we broke the law_  
 _Always say we're gonna stop_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh_  
 _This Friday night..._

He heard a strong, clear voice that was decidedly NOT Katy Perry's

_Do it aaaaaall again!_

Blaine looked up, startled, and saw Kurt striking a pose on the windowsill. "Hey," he said loudly over the music. "I tried knocking but I don't think you could hear me..."

"Um, hi..." Blaine said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at having been caught, not only dancing around his room like a five year old, but also with laundry all over his floor.

Kurt smiled and said something as he stepped down into the room and pushed the window closed behind him, but Blaine couldn't hear him clearly because the music was so loud. He went toward the dresser to turn it down but Kurt grabbed his hand and spoke right into his ear. "Don't let me stop you, this looks like fun!" Then Kurt dragged Blaine right up onto the bare mattress and started jumping and shaking his hips as he sang along at the top of his lungs.

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
 _And we took too many shots_  
 _Think we kissed but I forgot_

Blaine forgot the words for a moment as Kurt winked at him. _Did that just happen?_ Blaine wasn't entirely positive, so he tried to ignore it and just enjoy dancing and bouncing on the bed with Kurt.

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
 _And got kicked out of the bar_  
 _So we hit the boulevard_

Kurt grabbed him around the waist and struck a dramatic pose with his other arm outstretched.

_This Friday night_  
 _Do it aaaall again!_

They both collapsed on the bed in giggles. Blaine was breathless from the combination of energetic dancing and singing. His heart was pounding too, but he wasn't entirely sure how much of that was because of the activity and how much was because of the company...

 _Roar_ started to play next and Kurt sat up on the edge of the bed, straightening his clothes and re-tucked his shirt into his pants. "I think I've filled my Katy Perry quota for the day, if you don't mind..." 

Blaine popped up and turned off the ipod. He was flushed from the activity (or the company? Maybe both; he still wasn't sure). "I hadn't pegged you for a bed jumper, Kurt," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "You gave off an air of being so...mature."

Kurt snorted as he put his hands to his hair to see whether it was still in place (it mostly was). "Yeah, well, I work hard to give that impression, but apparently you bring out my inner child."

Blaine chuckled. "I see."

"Laundry day I see," Kurt commented, glancing around the room. "I see you sort by fabric type as well as color. Good man. I might have had to end our friendship if you didn't." He smirked. "Lucky for you, I don't have to do that." He playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shoved back and Kurt pretended to fall over but misjudged where the side of the bed was and ended up losing his balance and actually falling off. Blaine doubled over with laughter. His head was between his knees and his eyes squeezed shut when he felt a _whoomp_ across his back.

What the...?

Kurt had hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Blaine started.

"What? You pushed me off the bed!" Kurt said innocently, batting his eyes at Blaine.

"Yeah, and you just hit me with a pillow. _My_ pillow in fact," Blaine pointed out, frustrated that there was only one pillow and he didn't have something to whack Kurt back with.

"Well, you can have it back if you can get it away from me!" Kurt teased, lithely side stepping Blaine's reaching grasp.

Over the next few minutes Kurt skipped and slipped around the room with Blaine on his heels. Occasionally Kurt got in a good _whoomp_ with the pillow, but most of them missed because Kurt had to keep moving so that Blaine wouldn't catch him. Just when Blaine thought he had him cornered, Kurt slipped sideways, so Blaine threw caution to the wind and lunged himself forward with a full-body tackle that left them both sprawled across the bed.

Kurt's face and neck were flushed and he was breathing heavily. His face was only inches from Blaine's. "Why Mister Anderson, I didn't realize you were so anxious to get me into your bed."

Blaine reached out and pulled the pillow out of Kurt's hands. "Oh I'm not," he said lightly, moving off of Kurt and sitting primly on the edge of the bed next to him. "It's just that you had something of mine that I wanted." And he smacked Kurt hard across the chest with the pillow.

Kurt curled up. "Ow, man, you still started it!" he whimpered. For a moment Blaine felt bad but then he saw that Kurt was still smiling. He leaned over and laid on his side next to Kurt, with his head propped up on his hand. "Fine," he said saucily. "I suppose you want to finish it." He set the pillow carefully on the bed between them, silently daring Kurt to try to take it back.

Kurt didn't. Instead he just laid there next to him and looked at him.

"So, that song..." Kurt began.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"One of your favorites? I know you said you liked Katy Perry, but I confess to being a little surprised at the level of your enthusiasm when I arrived."

Blaine ducked his head. "Um, yeah, I guess? It's just upbeat and fun."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with actually thinking about last Friday night?"

"Uh.." Blaine hesitated...

"Because I confess I haven't really stopped thinking about it," Kurt admitted. "I really enjoyed sitting up late over mugs of cocoa and getting to know you."

"Me too," Blaine agreed.

"We should do more of that," Kurt decided.

"Okay."

They just looked at each other for a minute. Blaine was starting to think that it was feeling very intimate, and he had just caught himself glancing back and forth between Kurt's lips and his eyes when it happened.

_Whoomp._

"Kurt, you hit me with the pillow again! I thought we had a truce!"

"Ha!" Kurt teased as he twisted away to where Blaine couldn't reach him. "I won't stop till you get the pillow away from me, and that means you'll have to catch me!"

Blaine surveyed the situation.

He might not get much laundry done today after all.

And he really didn't mind.


End file.
